


Of All The Things...

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cleaning, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: Sherlock's lost his skull, but try explaining that to Mrs. Hudson.





	Of All The Things...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson Woes JWP # 27: Treasure Island. A character has lost something they value.

"Of all the things you've lost, you miss your mind the most?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she watched Sherlock toss things around the flat. 

"It isn't my mind, Mrs. Hudson it is my skull." Sherlock dashed to the kitchen, looked in the crisper. He removed a brown head of lettuce and chucked it in the bin.

"Have you considered looking inside your head?" Mrs. Hudson sipped her tea. "That is where I usually keep mine." 

"Not my skull as in my actual skull, but rather the skull that belongs to me." Sherlock tried the freezer. 

"Your _actual_ skull doesn't belong to you?" Mrs. Hudson examined her biscuit. "Who else could it possibly belong to?"

"Well, obviously it belongs to me! But…" Sherlock stuck his head into the fireplace. 

"I mean I guess you could have gifted it to science. That would be a nice though, wouldn't it. Your brain going on to help people learn. I think a brain would like that." She handed Sherlock a torch. 

Sherlock shined it into the chimney. "It isn't my brain, Mrs. Hudson. I've told you already, it is my skull." 

"Your brain hat!" Mrs. Hudson sipped more tea.

Sherlock reached up into the chimney and pulled out a soot stained black bag. 

Mrs Hudson texted John. _Bring back the skull. He's found your bag._


End file.
